The Unknown Past, the New Future
by xFrozenXHeartx
Summary: Everyone is back together at SPR when Naru and Lin return from England. New cases and new people come to the SPR office. And there's a new worker... that is closer to Mai than some may think. Read to find out who this mysterious 17 year old is!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt! All credit goes to the respective creators and workers!**

**This takes place after Naru goes back to England with Gene's body and then returns to Japan. The team does know that he is the amazing scientist Oliver Davis.**

**Prologue:**

Mai was sitting at her desk, sorting paperwork as usual. Naru and Lin were unusually late today which made her wonder what was going on. _"Aahhh. Naru." _Mai thought. Lately she began to think more about him and the fact that he was THE Oliver Davis. THE Oliver Davis that Bou-san couldn't stop talking about. THE Oliver Davis that was known as one of the greatest and most powerful scientists and psychic in the world. This made the team go into shock, but only for a short while. He was also the #1 biggest narcissistic, tea addicted jerk in the entire world. Still, Mai was glad he came back to Japan. She could remember it like it was yesterday….

"_Naru's coming back!" Madoka cried. She ran to grip me into a super tight bear hug. "WHAT?" I screamed. She couldn't believe that Naru was returning Japan after 3 months. He disappeared without a trace and left no trace of where he was going behind. I knew he went to England to the thanks of Madoka who kept her updated. Lin obviously left with the 17 year old narcissist, against his will. He actually started getting over his hatred of Japan thanks to me, and Madoka, but mostly thanks to what Gene told him a long time ago. Anyway the we spread the word to everyone on the team, much to Naru's displeasure._

_Bou-san, Matsuzaki, and John were happy to see me after the long 3 months yet were ticked that Naru was returning after disappearing without a trace after finding his brother's body, with the help of the SPR team. He even had the nerve of turning down me by saying he loved his DEAD TWIN and not him. Masako was indifferent, but was surprised with the news that Naru was returning. Masako had gotten over Naru, but no one knew why at that moment. We found out later. It was unexpected, yet joyful none the less. After Naru left, everyone in SPR didn't see each other nearly as much. John decided to go back to Australia for a while to solely become an exorcist. He left the priesthood for some "unknown" reason, yet me, Bou-san, and Matsuzaki knew._

_Matsuzaki was busy working at a nearby hospital her family owned. It was also a surprise to find out that her and Bou-san were dating, though they still acted like children. Anyone who saw the two would've never been able to guess that the two were going out. Bou-san was with his band and living the life. Not much changed with him. Yasu was bust with school work and even helped me study since I was so busy with my jobs. I hate to admit it, but he did pay me well. I had to get 2 new jobs to cover my living expenses. Ugh that narcissistic jerk! It was his fault for leaving so suddenly! And he treated me like crap! It was always "Mai, tea!" or he was making fun of me in some way, shape or form. Sometimes I wonder how I fell in love with that narcissistic jerk._

_Naru arrived with Lin-san a few days later. We were all there to greet him. He was the same old Naru. Despite the fact that his brother was found, he was still wearing all black. Still no smile, and certainly no emotion. Gosh some people never change! We went out that night to karaoke to celebrate their return. Their response to our celebration was silence and a glare, but at least they had enough courteousy to come along. We had a blast. When it was my turn to sing, even Naru was looking at me. Everyone was shocked at my singing voice. I thought I saw some shock in Naru's eyes, but yet again, it IS Naru we're talking about._

_We left around 9 with Naru and Lin still silent, barely saying anything all night. The first thing he said shocked us all and was totally at random. "I'm Oliver Davis." _

_..._

"_WHAT THE HELL?" We all screamed. It was the first thing he said all night and it was THAT? Bou-san's jaw dropped to the ground, Matsuzaki was being held back by John so that she wouldn't kill Naru and was trying to calm everyone down, Masako just stood there unsurprised, and I was like OMFG over and over in my head. We soon simmered down and went our separate ways in silence from the utter shock._

_We all got called the next day to SPR. Naru hired us all back and we all accepted. The shock was still there, but it wasn't so bad after we all thought about the way Naru was- super smart, super talented, super narcissistic. Masako gave up on him since she could no longer black mail him. Her and John started to grow on each other. And I was still his assistant who got him his stupid tea._

I snapped out of the memory when Naru called for his precious tea once again from his office. I sighed and got up from my desk to go to the kitchen. God I wish we had a client…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt! All credit goes to the respective creators and workers!**

_Previously: I snapped out of the memory when Naru called for his precious tea once again from his office. I sighed and got up from my desk to go to the kitchen. God I wish we had a client… _

**The New Team Member**

**Part 1**

*Ring* *Ring* The bell on the SPR door jingled and a teenage girl walked in right when Mai was about to go into the small kitchen. She paused and then went to let the guest in. _"Naru is just going to have to wait for his damn tea." _She thought. "Welcome to Shibuya Psychic Research," Mai said, "how may we help you?" (Naru decided to keep his alias for the same reason he had one in the first place- to keep the press off his butt :P). The girl looked at her and smiled warmly. She had cinnamon colored hair, the exact same shade as Mai's and piercing green eyes. _"Almost like Naru's, well if they were green." _Mai thought.

They were almost like his. Deep beneath those eyes Mai could see the girl carried a deep pain and sadness, yet they were full with happiness now. She was wearing dark black jeans and a black shirt with a crimson red rose and blue and silver ribbon like stripes. She looked at with a loving glance. Mai continued to look at the girl. She seemed so familiar, yet she couldn't tell why. She's never met this girl before, but there was some sort of connection. Mai snapped out of her daze as she realized the girl was speaking. "Hello my name is Mika, Mika Ta… Tsukiyomi." She smiled at Mai again. Mai didn't notice the slight stutter since it was covered up so well. **(If anyone was wondering, yes I did get Tsukiyomi from Shugo Chara!). **"I would like to speak to your boss, please."

Mai smiled at her. "Certainly. One moment please." She trudged over to Naru's office and knocked before opening the door. "What is it Mai?" Naru asked in that same bored voice. He was still the same, but he did get a tad nicer to Mai. He actually looked her in the eyes when talking to her. They were making some progress. "There's someone who would like to speak to you." Mai said kindly with a smile plastered on her face. "Is it a client?" Naru asked and waited for a reply.

"Ummm probably," Mai said, "she just said she wanted to speak to you. What else could she be here for?" Mai was getting slightly irritated at Naru for stalling. Her smile twitched and Naru smirked, causing for Mai to yell at him. "Just get out here!" she yelled and slammed his office door shut. He mentally winced and sighed. He couldn't help but love her adorable face when she got mad. It was so easy to do and it made him smile. Meanwhile Mai stormed to the kitchenette and gasped. _The client!_ She mentally yelled at herself. How could she forget about the client! _Ugh stupid narcissist! It's all your fault! _Mai fumed. She turned on the kettle and then ran out to the client room. Mika was still there standing where she had been when she first came in. She saw Mai and smiled at her.

"I am so sorry!" Mai sighed and bowed her head. "It's ok really. It was quite amusing." Mika said in a teasing voice. Mai blushed and heard the kettle whistling. Naru came out of his office right when Mai went into the kitchenette. She got 4 cups down and poured the tea. She brought out the tea to Mika and Naru and was about to place it down on the coffee table when Naru told her to put 2 cups in his office. She was puzzled but did as she was told. Mika and Naru then migrated to his office and shut the door.

Mai brought tea to Lin in his office and then set her own cup on her desk. Looking down at the steaming cup, she was deep in thought. _"I wonder what's going on in there. Naru has never done that before with a client. Is she a client? Well she is very beautiful. Could she be Naru's secret lover? No Mai that can't be it. Naru's too narcissistic to have a girlfriend. All he needs is a mirror. _Mai laughed silently to herself at her joke. They were in his office for around 10 minutes when Mika and Naru finally came out. They shook hands and Mika grabbed a chair and took a seat next to Mai. Mai got up and walked over to Naru.

Even without her asking, Naru could tell that she was curious with what happened between him and Mika. He sighed and decided to ignore her. This got her mad and she heard her muttering under her breath. Mostly stuff about him being a narcissistic, egotistical, and tea addicted jerk. Naru sighed again and grabbed Mai by the wrist, causing her to turn as pink as a grapefruit. He led her into his office and told her to take a seat. _"Wow is Naru actually being nice to me?" _Mai thought. Her mouth was hanging open. "Why don't you close your mouth before flies get in, Mai." He smirked. _"Nope. Same old Naru." _Mai pouted and looked at her boss, waiting for an explanation.

"That was Mika Tsukiyomi." Naru stated matter of factly. Mai just stared, waiting for him to continue. He realized that and said, "She asked is she could work as SPR as an assistant. Lately we've been getting more calls since word has spread out about how good we are. We were discussing what she could do and how well. I was debating hiring her since we did need the help, but I was surprised she came looking for the job. After all we never put out any help wanted posters so it was suspicious and it seemed like she was hiding a lot, but she seems trustworthy and a hard worker unlike some assistants I know."

It took Mai a minute to let all the information Naru just said to soak in. "Hey you just insulted me!" Mai stated the obvious as the last part sunk in. She didn't care as much as usual though. Mika seemed nice and friendly. And she may be able to figure out what the strange connection was between her and Mika. And best of all, there was a new family member! She couldn't wait to introduce Mika to the rest of SPR!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt! All credit goes to the respective creators and workers!**

_Previously: Mika seemed nice and friendly. And she may be able to figure out what the strange connection was between her and Mika. And best of all, there was a new family member! She couldn't wait to introduce Mika to the rest of SPR!_

**The New Team Member**

**Part 2**

Bou-san and Ayako arrived 2 hours after Mika arrived. Mai and Mika had been chatting about the rest of team when they were interrupted by the yelling and bickering of the monk and miko. Bou-san earned himself a punch to the head while Mai and Mika laughed on the sidelines. Seeing the new girl sitting with Mai, they actually quieted down to greet Mika. "I'm guessing this is Bou-san and Ayako?" Mika asked, still snickering.

"Yup," said Mai, "they're dating, but you would never think so by watching the way they always…." Mai didn't have time to finish her statement when Bou-san scurried over and wrapped her in a tight bear hug. Ayako quickly walked over and pounded him on the head and called him a pervert while Mai slowly breathed in oxygen that was cut off. "Hey Jou-chan!" Bou-san said. "And who is this pretty little lady you're talking to here?"

Another slap from Ayako. "This is Mika Tsukiyomi. She's a new assistant Naru hired today. From now on she's a member of the SPR team." Mai said with a gleaming smile. Ayako and Bou-san looked at her dumbfoundly before bursting out with a loud "EEEHHH?" The lack of quiet out in the room caused a stone faced Naru to slam open his office door.

"This is not a playground. I know you have nothing better to do with your time, but go play somewhere else. This is an office for work. And Mai, tea!" he barked off before going back into his office. Mai sighed and went to go to the kitchenette. "I help you Mai." Mika said. "Oh thanks Mika!" Mai smiled. Together the two teens left the dumbstruck miko and monk.

"Naru has a new assistant? But why? I didn't even know we were looking for a new person." Bou san whispered to Ayako. "I know. And don't you think she seems awfully… _close_ to Mai?" Ayako whispered back. They pondered on the thought of the two girls. "We don't know anything about her. And Mai _does_ have a tendency to trust anyone or anything. And put herself in danger." Bou san sighed. "Well I'm sure we'll get to know her more. Mai trusts her and they seem close so we'll just wait and see."

At that moment the girls came out with some freshly brewed tea. Mai went to give a cup to Naru in his office, followed by Lin-san and then to Ayako and Bou-san. Mika was already sitting there with Ayako and Bou-san interrogating her.

"Sooo Mika, why did you wanna join a group like SPR? I'm sure there were other places." Bou-san said. Ayako punched him in the face which caused Bou-san to fall over in his chair. "Don't be so rude you stupid monk!" Ayako yelled. "Well at least I'm not an old Oba-san!" Bou-san fired back. Mai and Mika sweat dropped. They could feel the anger rolling off Ayako and it wasn't pretty.

"What did you just say?" Ayako hissed out, with an arm ready to punch the monk. "Nothing nothing!" Bou-san sweat dropped. He didn't want to get hit anymore today. Mika just looked at Ayako. "It's ok. I know it was sudden for me to get a job here, but I like the paranormal." They looked at her with the smile plastered on her face and they smiled back. "Ok that's cool. Do you have any exorcism abilities or psychic powers? Bou-san flinched back to make sure Ayako wasn't going to hit him again.

"Ummm sort of," Mika spoke softly, "they're…. alright I guess." The 3 could tell it was uncomfortable for her to talk about it and knew she was hiding something, but they didn't want to push the newbie any further. There was some tension in the air now as silence settled, but it was a relief that John walked in a few moments later.

"Hey everybody!" John said. He noticed an unfamiliar face sitting with Mai, Ayako, and Bou-san. "Oh hello there!" he said in his Australian accent. "My name's John, John Brown. It's a pleasure to meet you!" John smiled. "Hello I'm Mika, Mika Tsukiyomi. I've heard a lot about you from Mai!" She smiled back.

The group chatted and asked Mika some more questions and talked about the team. Mai told Mika that the only one's missing from the team were Masako, Yasuhara, and Madoka, but Yasuhara and Madoka only helped on certain occasions. Yasu was busy with his first year at college, Mai explained. Mika nodded and listened to the endless chatter.

"Hey I have an awesome idea guys!" Mai stood up and exclaimed. "We should go and have a welcome celebration for Mika!" "Yeah that's a great idea Mai-chan!" John smiled. "We may even get to drag Naru and Lin down there too." Bou san snickered. SPR was about to close up for the day so they all got ready to go. Mai, John, Ayako, and Bou-san FINALLY convinced Naru and Lin to go saying it was out of common courteousy.

The team went to a little café across the street and celebrated the arrival of the new team member. They laughed and shared stories. Lin and Naru stayed quiet mostly, but even Lin would smirk occasionally. The dusk turned to night and everyone went their separate ways until they would meet up again tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt! All credit goes to the respective creators and workers!**

_Previously: The team went to a little café across the street and celebrated the arrival of the new team member. They laughed and shared stories. Lin and Naru stayed quiet mostly, but even Lin would smirk occasionally. The dusk turned to night and everyone went their separate ways until they would meet up again tomorrow._

**Case 1: Haunted Mansion**

**Part 1**

Naru and Lin arrived at the office as usual. Mika showed up on time and took a seat on the couch, waiting for the others. Since Naru and Lin were in their offices, Mika had time to think about what happened just a day ago. She met _her_. After so many agonizing years, they finally met. Sure she didn't recognize her, but that was to be expected.

She thought of how much she grew and how well rounded she was. She was kind, bubbly, and a happy teen who had a new family after her mother died when she was in middle school. This made Mika sad. She was alone and struggled before she got the job at SPR. And she found out about her powers too. _The seal must be weakening._ Mika was deep in thought until…

Mai, as usual was late. Exactly 3 minutes late like always. Her hair was wind blown and she was panting from the run she made to attempt to get to work on time. Mika snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Mai. _She's so grown up._ Mika smiled warmly at Mai who returned it. She almost forgot that there would be the new SPR member there from now on. _Ugh even she gets here on time. Great now Naru is going to ridicule me even more! Narcissistic jerk! _Mai grumbled and set her things on her desk.

Not a second later the said narcissistic jerk called for his tea. "Yeah, yeah I'll get you your damn tea." Mai went to the kitchenette and prepared tea for everyone. As she was delivering the tea to her jerky boss, the bell jingled on the SPR door. Seeing that Mai was busy, Mika took it upon herself to act like an assistant. "Hello and Welcome to Shibuya Psychic Research. My name's Mika. How can we help you?" she said with a smile sensing the young man's distress.

"Ah yes. I would like to speak with Mr. Shibuya please." The man said. "Of course! One moment please." Mai added since she was heading into her boss' office anyway. "Naru we have a client here." She closed the door and went back to the kitchenette to make more tea. Meanwhile, Lin, Naru, and Mika were talking with the new client. "Hello Mr. Shibuya. My name is Toshiro Kuronama. You can just call me Mr. Kuronama. I'm here since there have been strange happenings in my mansion in Osaka."

_Duh. Why else would you be here?_ Naru thought. Of course it didn't show on his face. He _was _a professional after all. He sighed. "Can you explain to me what these strange happenings are like Mr. Kuronama?" Mr. Kuronama took in a breath. "Well… you see, many members of my staff have gone missing. Some even turned up dead! I run a printing business that's been very successful up until now. People refuse to come to us thinking that they'll be killed! There are also rapping noises at night and the electricity goes haywire! It's getting to the point where I can't live with it anymore!"

"Is there anything else Mr. Kuronama?" Naru asked, starting to get interested in the case. Mai came out of the kitchenette with tea and handed out the cups, which the client and Mika gratefully accepted. Lin nodded and Naru just gave her a look. She overheard the conversation from the kitchenette and felt sorry for Mr. Kuronama. She felt sorry for almost all the clients really. She smiled as she saw the interest in Naru's eyes. He would take the case, but was just being annoying by asking more questions.

"Hmmm, now that I think of it, there is _that_." Everybody looked intently at the man, waiting to hear what else he had to say. "And what exactly is _that_?" Naru asked with curiosity leaking in his voice. Mr. Kuronama paused and took a glance at the person sitting next to him, which happened to be Mika. She smiled encouragingly at him. Everyone noticed this and a thought ran through Naru and Lin's heads. _Kind of like Mai. Hmmm I'll look into this later._

Mr. Kuronama's hands tightened on his pants. His knuckles turned white and he looked upset and scared. "Well…" he paused and then continued, head looking down. "Some of my staff members claimed that there was a shadow following them. And that when they turned around no one was there. They still felt the presence and when they turned around the second or third time, there was a… a demon looking creature with blood dripping from its fangs! I didn't believe them so I decided to walk around my house one night and…"

His voice trailed off. He lifted the cuff of his suit and Mai gasped. There were 4 noticeably deep cuts on his wrist. They looked like they weren't made from a knife or anything. They looked like they were made by _claws_. Mr. Kuronama placed his cuff back down and sighed. "It grabbed me and did that to my wrist! I'm scared for my life! Please, I beg of you, take this case!"

Mai looked at Naru from the corner of her eye. He closed his notebook and looked at Mr. Kuronama, "We'll accept the case. Please have 3 rooms ready- 2 to sleep and 1 for base. We will arrive in 2-3 days." "Oh thank you so much Mr. Shibuya!" Mr. Kuronama got up and shook Naru's hand and left. "Mai, call everyone and inform them on the case." "Yes sir!" Mai saluted and made her way over to his desk.

Naru just rolled his eyes. He took a quick glance at Mika who had been silent the entire time. He noticed right away the look in her eyes. There was a fascination and curiosity in them. He smirked and headed back to his office. He just met the girl yesterday and surprisingly at that. He didn't know much about her and knew she was hiding _something_. Maybe this case would draw some of those secrets out of her.

Mai called everyone and informed them about the case. Ayako and Bou-san would join them on Saturday morning. John and Masako would arrive 2 days later and Yasu was still busy with college so he wouldn't be coming at all. Mai looked over at Mika who seemed to be deep in thought. Her brown hair surrounded her like curtains and her green eyes seemed so distant. _So familiar…_ Mai thought. But she was too tired to think thoroughly.

_Maybe I'll take a short nap. Who knows, maybe I'll find something out about the case._ With that, Mai fell asleep at her desk, with a pair of green eyes never leaving her sight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt! All credit goes to the respective creators and workers!**

_Previously: Maybe I'll take a short nap. Who knows, maybe I'll find something out about the case. With that, Mai fell asleep at her desk, with a pair of green eyes never leaving her sight._

**Case 1: Haunted Mansion**

**Part 1.5**

**It's 1.5 since they're not actually at the mansion yet. It's more like an extra chapter, but it has some info that will be needed later.**

"_Hey Mai!" Gene said enthusiastically._

"_Hey Gene! Long time no see!" Mai smiled cheerfully and hugged him. "Ever since the Naru left a couple months ago I haven't seen you. Have any useful information for me about the case?" Gene laughed._

"_Getting down to busy, huh? I bet that idiot scientist is rubbing off on you." Gene smirked._

"_Is not!" Mai grumbled. "Are you going to help me or not?" Mai said with a pout._

"_Ok, just calm down Mai. Before we do start, how about we talk about that new girl I saw?" Gene asked. "I'm surprised my little brother would hire another person, especially when he wasn't looking for any help."_

"_Oh, of course! That's Mika Tsukiyomi. She's Naru's new assistant. We're great friends now. Somehow she seems familiar, and seems like she's hiding stuff, but I'm sure she'll tell us when we're ready." Mai smiled and looked at a confused Gene._

"_Tsukiyomi, huh?" Gene mumbled under his breath, low enough so Mai couldn't hear. He looked deep in thought._

"_Something wrong, Gene?" Mai asked worriedly. _

"_Nah, it's nothing for you to worry about." Gene ruffled Mai's hair. "It looks like I have to give you information on the case another time. You should wake up Mai before my brother flips. Did you know you're a heavy sleeper?"_

"_Hey!" Mai shouted exasperated. "I hear enough from Naru. Not you too! And ok. See you again soon!" With that, Gene faded away into darkness,_

Mai opened her eyes slowly to find a frowning Naru standing by her desk. "I do not pay you to sleep on the job, Mai." Naru said in his cold voice. "And get me some tea!"

"Yes, of course… idiot scientist," she grumbled.

"And I do not pay you to think of nicknames with my brother either!" He walked into his office, shutting his door behind him as he left. In just another day they'll be going to Osaka to help Mr. Kuronama and she'll be making more tea for her narcissistic boss.

"Mika, Lin, would you like some tea?" Mai asked.

"Yes, thank you Mai." Mika said calmly. She was sitting on the couch, reading what seemed to be a book on the paranormal. Mai couldn't make out the title since it was written in English. _Ugh! So she can slack off, but I can't! Then again, she's reading a book. Naru loves books. Wait, that isn't right. He only loves his reflection. _Mai snickered.

"Yes, please Taniyama-san." Lin replied from his office. Their relationship had gotten better since the Urado case. Now they actually talked to each other occasionally. Mai was glad he didn't have anything against her.

"Sure thing!" Mai said and went into the kitchen to prepare the tea. While waiting for the water to boil, she snuck a peek at Mika in the client room. She was no longer reading her book, but was now looking at Mai's pictures on her desk. She smiled, happy that the newcomer was getting used to the environment around here. What Mai didn't notice, was the hint of sadness in Mika's eyes. The kettle boiled and Mai went to pour the tea.

"Here you go Mika." Mai said, handing her a cup of tea.

"Thank you, Mai." Mika said in return, taking her tea.

Next Mai went to Lin's office who nodded at her in response. Finally, she made it over to Naru's office who grumbled to let her know she could come in. She opened the door and stepped inside. She placed the tea on his desk. He was looking at a bunch of files on his desk, not once looking up to say thank you. Mai sighed. _He could at least show some manners and say "Thank you." Gosh he shows everyone else manners but me!_ Mai yelled in her mind.

She sighed and turned around to leave. "Wait a minute, Mai. I need to talk to you. And close the door while you're over there." Mai was shocked. _Could this possibly be the long lost "Thank you" I've been waiting for? _Mai did as she was told and then took a seat in the chair in front of Naru's desk. _Why there's a chair there, I'll never know. No one comes in his office except him, me to bring tea, and Lin to drop off some files. It's totally pointless!_ Mai thought.

"…Mai"

_And what does he want me for? I never get asked to stay. Sure I would love a "thank you" but that narcissistic scientist would never say that!_

"…Mai"

_He's probably thinking of firing me. After all, he does have that new assistant! She seems more useful than me and is quieter and prettier and probably smarter. Hell! Why should I care how she looks! No negative thoughts, Mai. Stay positive…_

"MAI!" Naru practically shouted. Mai jumped from the shock. She totally forgot Naru was there.

"What do you need Naru?" Mai asked timidly. Naru sighed.

"What do you know about Miss Tsukiyomi?" he asked with a serious expression on his face.

"What?" Mai asked, confused. _Why does he want to know about Mika? Is he planning on eloping? NO NO NO! Of course not! That's not Naru's style._ Mai shook her head to get those thoughts out of her head.

Naru sighed. "Don't make me repeat myself, Mai. Just answer the question."

"Ummm…" Mai thought for a second. "To be honest, not much. She's rather quiet, but polite. I guess the only stuff I know is that she's 18, 2 years older than me and 1 year older than you."

Naru sighed, again. "Yes Mai. I'm surprised you can do simple math. Are you sure there isn't anything else?"

_Jerk._ Mai thought. She thought for another minute before responding. "Oh I do remember something now. Me, Ayako, and Bou-san were talking with her and we asked her why she wanted to join SPR. She just said that she liked the paranormal…"

"And?" Naru pressed on.

"Well then Bou-san asked her if she had any special exorcism powers or anything, out of pure curiosity, and she seemed… nervous? Or quiet I guess. She just said they were alright. We stopped talking about it since she seemed uncomfortable and John came in." She finished with a triumphant nod.

"I see… You may go now." He looked back down at his files.

_Hmmm… that was weird. Oh well. Knowing Naru he had to have his reasons. _She stood up and left his office.

~With Naru~

Naru looked back down at the file he was reading. He knew Mai must've thought it was the case file, when it was actually Mika's information from the form she signed to join SPR. It looked like this:

Name: Mika Tsukiyomi

Phone: xxx-xxx-xxxx* Address: 54 Sakura Dr.

Date of Birth: July 3, 1993* Place of Birth: Japan

Eyes: Green Hair: Brown

And that was all the information. None of the other areas were filled in. That was way too little information. The only reason why Naru gave her the job was because she seemed useful and also he was curious. _Or maybe it had something to do with having the same birthday and hair color as Mai__. _A voice whispered in his head.

_Shut up, Gene! Besides the year is different, so the birthday isn't the same! _Naru thought. The voice just laughed and disappeared. He got Lin to research the new employee. The strange thing was that no Mika Tsukiyomi matched her description. Therefore, no one knew anything about this new member, but Naru was determined to find out. He was having Lin research the girl, but so far nothing came up. He Would find out who the heck this _Mika Tsukiyomi_ was and her reasons for lying and joining SPR.

*some random number goes there

*same birthday as Mai's, but two years earlier. setting this is current time, 2010

Sorry for all the updates! I had to change some stuff to prevent confusion!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt! All credit goes to the respective creators and workers!**

_Previously: He got Lin to research the new employee. The strange thing was that no Mika Tsukiyomi matched her description. Therefore, no one knew anything about this new member, but Naru was determined to find out. He was having Lin research the girl, but so far nothing came up. He would find out who the heck this Mika Tsukiyomi was and her reasons for lying and joining SPR._

**Case 1: Haunted Mansion**

**Part 2**

**The case starts now! *cues music***

Lin, Naru, Mai, and Mika arrived at Mr. Kuronama's "house" early that morning. "House" is what he called it, but to Mai it was like a skyscraper. It was tall with many windows and was made out of bricks. It had an eerie presence around it and made Mai depressed. A servant came out to greet the team. "Hello, you must be SPR. My master has been expecting you. Please come in." the servant said politely. Naru nodded. "Lin, start unpacking the equipment. Mai and Mika, help Lin out." He said dully.

The three started unloading the van like Naru ordered. Lin took the bigger boxes and left the monitors to the girls. There was an awkward silence looming on the girls as they followed Lin to the base. He set up the shelves and Mai and Mika set up the monitors. After they finished, Naru came back in the base with Mr. Kuronama.

"My servants will be happy to help you out with anything. The kitchen is down the hall to the left and the dining room is next to it. This is where you will have your meals. The boys' room is on the second floor and the girls' is two doors down. Bathrooms are connected to the rooms. Thank you again for taking my case. If you excuse me now I must get back to work." Mr. Kuronama stated before swiftly turning around and leaving.

"Now then," Naru started, "Mai and Mika, you will go set up cameras and microphone in the kitchen, living room, office, servant's quarters, and bathrooms downstairs. This is where the most activity seems to be. Lin will stay here and give you instructions. The others will not be showing up for another two days. And after you're finished, get me some tea."

"Alright boss!" Mai saluted. Mika just nodded. The girls picked up the cameras and microphones and left. "So the first room is the kitchen, huh?" Mai huffed. _Great every time I have to get his majesty tea I'll have to go there. And it has a lot of activity too. Another time to get a ghost to like me again._ She frowned at the thought. Mika saw this out of the corner of her eye and smirked.

"Don't worry. I'll help you and protect you, Mai." She smiled and they started talking about school and the gang. "Well I don't go to school anymore." Mika stated. Mai had a questioned look on her face.

"What do you mean?" She asked clearly puzzled.

"Well I actually finished a while ago. I have a high IQ. And it was good this way because now I can earn money to support myself."

"YOU'RE AN ORPHAN?" Mai exploded.

"Yeah." Mika said sheepishly. "Why is there something odd about that?" She smirked.

"Errr…. No. What I meant was I was surprised. I'm also an orphan!" Mai gave a sparkling smile. At this Mika smiled too, but it seemed force. Before Mai could ask what was the matter, they reached the kitchen. "Ok we're at the kitchen. Where do you want the first camera - microphone thing Lin-san?" Mai spoke into the walkie talkie.

"Put it in the corner there next to the refrigerator facing the stove." Lin replied. They did so and then moved on to the next room. The living room was spacious with comfy looking arm chairs and a fireplace. A coffee table was in the center of the room and the hardwood floors looked very rustic. They set up the camera and walked back towards the door. A shiver went up Mai's spine. She whipped around, but saw nothing. Though she did notice a detail she didn't when they first entered the room.

Above the fireplace was a painting of a man and woman. Their faces showed no emotion and they looked quite old. Deep in thought, Mai didn't here Mika calling her name.

"MAI!" Mika screamed for the fifth time. At this, Mai jumped up startled.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I guess I spaced out a bit." She sweat-dropped and grabbed the other cameras. The cameras and microphones got set up. Two in Mr. Kuronama's office, one in front of each of 3 bathrooms on the first floor, and 3 in the servant's quarters. Finally finished, the girls made there way back to base.

Mai stopped abruptly. "Woops! I almost forgot to make his majesty his tea! I better go do that before we walk back into base! I want to live longer than 16!" She quickly spun around and ran towards the kitchen.

"Mai wait up!" Mika yelled from behind. She didn't want Mai going anywhere alone. She managed to catch up halfway and they walked into the kitchen together. Mai put a kettle of water on the stove and waited for it to boil. A silence filled the air.

"So….." Mai contemplated, "I hope you don't mind me asking, but how did your parents die?"

Mika looked at Mai with a kind smile. "It's no problem Mai. They died a long time ago. Well my father died in a car accident and my mother died a couple years ago. How about yours?"

"My father died when I was really young. Too young to remember. My mother died when I was in middle school."

"Oh I see." Silence filled the air again to be broken by the whistling of the kettle. Mai poured the tea into 4 cups, one for everyone and set them on a tray Mika found in a cabinet. The girls turned around to leave, only to have the door slammed shut right in their faces. At the same time, the power went out in the kitchen. The temperature dropped, so much their breath would be visible if they could see anything in the inky blackness.

Mai set the tray on the counter which was thankfully right next to her. Her hands were trembling and there was thick anticipation in the air. "No matter what, Mai, I want you to stay behind me. Unless there's an opening to run and get to safety. Ok?" Mika said in a rushed, protective voice.

"Yes." Mai managed to squeak out. Fear loomed on her and in the dead silence, scraping could be heard. Not a faint scraping sound either. It was far worse, like someone taking glass against a chalkboard with a microphone to amplify the sound. She covered her ears, trying to make out anything in the darkness.

Everything stopped. He scraping stopped. The lights turned on. And boy, Mai wished they hadn't. The space between her and Mika had been greater than she knew and standing between her and Mika was something horrendous. She had to admit, Mr. Kuronama was right. Four black, razor sharp claws. Blood red glowing eyes. A ghastly grey body that looked built, yet frail at the same time. Her instincts kicked in.

A blood curdling scream could be heard throughout the house. Naru and Lin knew who's scream it was. _Mai!_ They thought in unison. Both bolted from the base to the location of the scream. Luckily, they were in the kitchen which wasn't too far from base. Lin kicked the door open to find both Mai and Mika on the floor, unconscious. The entity that the girls must have saw was nowhere in sight. _How odd._ Naru thought.

Naru carried Mai and Lin carried Mika back to base. They laid the unconscious girls on separate couches. They would need to find out what happened when the girls woke up.

Mai awoke to find blackness around her. She remembered she got knocked unconscious, but she couldn't remember what happened before that. The entity was in front of her, but then everything happened in a blur and she ended up here. And Mika! Mai hoped she was alright. Gene then walked into view. Mai smiled at him; however, he didn't smile back. His face looked grim and his eyes were closed as if he was thinking. Mai frowned.

"Gene? What's wrong?"

'Gene' opened his eyes and they bore into her. Mai knew this couldn't be Gene. Why? His pupils were blood red, just like the entity that attacked her only moments before.

**Cliffy! Thanks for reading! And I am SOOOO SORRY for the lack of updating! I lost my inspiration for this case, but I'm trying to get it back and think I am. I will try to update soon (I will REALLY try. School comes first though). It can be difficult when you have plans/ideas for the future, but you gotta come up with everything that happens before it that leads up to it. :/**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt! All credit goes to the respective creators and workers!**

_Previously: "Gene? What's wrong?" 'Gene' opened his eyes and they bore into her. Mai knew this couldn't be Gene. Why? His pupils were blood red, just like the entity that attacked her only moments before._

**Case 1: Haunted Mansion**

**Part 3**

Mai couldn't move. She was frozen to the spot, red eyes bearing into hers. She couldn't breathe. She was paralyzed. "Gene." she managed to faintly whisper his name. 'Gene' smiled with razor fangs at her. He approached her, slowly, menacingly.

"Gene!" Mai said a little stronger. _No! No! This can't be happening. What do I do? Gene has always been there for me. Now what?_ He continued towards her, claws aimed at her. What Mai did next was not surprising. She ran. And ran. The inky black darkness surrounded her as she tried to run from the monster who looked like Gene. She looked back briefly to see where he was. However, when she looked, he wasn't there.

This made her pause. _What he was just there a minute ago. Oh well, there's no time. I gotta keep running or find a way to get up. _She whipped around and knocked into something…. or someone. 'Gene' smirked, cruel eyes looking at frightened brown ones. Mai's eyes widened and she was about to scream when the monster hooked his hands around her throat.

She couldn't breathe. That's all Mai could think about. She clawed at the fingers wrapped tightly around her throat. _Please, Naru! Anyone! HELP ME!_ All of a sudden the choking stopped. Mai fell to the ground, gasping for air. Her vision was blurry from lack of oxygen so she could only make out the faint outline of the person standing a few feet away.

The monster howled and charged at the person who easily dodged and hit the monster with precarious movements at an amazing speed. 'Gene' fell to the floor, not moving. Mai's vision was slowly becoming a bit clearer. "Is… Is he d-d-dead?" she managed to rasp out.

"Well technically, yes. But he was already dead to begin with." The person chuckled. "I'm sorry, that was rather crude. He's fine rest assured." The person approached Mai and lent her a hand, which Mai gladly took. She got up shakily, but managed to stay standing. The mysterious person then wrapped something cold around her neck. It felt like a necklace. _Weird, oh well she saved me so I guess I can trust her._ Mai now got a closer look at the person. Judging by the voice, it was a female. Through squinted eyes Mai could see that she was only a little taller than herself. She was wearing all black that blended in with the darkness. Mai was about to comment that she looked like her narcissistic boss, but was cut off.

"Are you all right? That must have been quite a shock." the girl said quietly. Something about the voice was familiar to Mai, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She nodded at the girl. Questions were reeling through her head.

"Who are you? How did you get here? How did you save me?" Mai's words came out in a rush. The girl chuckled. Mai's eyesight was fully there now and saw her appearance. Green eyes shined with a faint glow that slowly faded. A black mask covered half of her face **(1)**. The girl's brown hair was pulled up into a loose pony tail. Her black jeans and black shirt made her look like a ninja. Mai inwardly laughed at that.

"For now, I cannot tell you that, Mai. In time you will learn. What is important now is for you to stay safe and wake up. Don't worry about Gene, he'll be fine by the next time you see him." The girl answered, a hint of sadness laced in her voice.

"But…." Mai began, but felt her eyelids slowly getting heavier. She saw the girl murmur and could barely make out the words. _Stay safe._

Mai awoke with a start. The others surrounded her and Ayako jumped when she shot up so quickly. She fell back down onto the couch and took in her surroundings. A passive Naru was standing in the corner, Lin was typing as usual, and Ayako and Bou-san looked worried. John and Masako were sitting next to Mika, who awoke only a few moments earlier.

"Mai, are you alright?" Ayako asked. Mai was like a daughter to her and she hated seeing her get hurt.

"I'm fine, Ayako." Mai replied. She kept thinking back to her dream. It was so weird. Her thoughts were interrupted by a big bear hug from Bou-san.

"Hey Mai where'd you get that necklace? It looks so cute on you!" Bou-san said still hugging her. Not for long thought because a whack to the head from Ayako's purse sent him away to a corner. Mai looked down. Sure enough there was a necklace around her neck. It was beautiful with a deep blue sapphire in the middle surrounded by alternating rubies and peridot. It was in the shape of a heart and was held together by what looked like white gold. She was shocked how expensive it looked.

"Ummmmm… I can't really explain it Bou-san. Though I do remember this girl putting something around my neck from my dream." At this everyone got quiet and looked at her. Naru waltzed over and motioned for Lin to take notes.

"Mai, I need you to tell me everything that happened in your dream. It could have some useful information. Naru said in a stoic voice.

_Right down to business as usual. _"Sure, Naru, but I doubt it'll be useful." So Mai told her dream to everyone, not leaving out a single detail besides the last words the girl said to her before leaving and what the girl looked like. She just thought it was private and chose not to tell them. When she was finished, Naru nodded with a hard look on his face. Mai felt bad, after all it was his older brother. _This is going to be a long case. _

"I'm going to do some research. Matsuzaki, Monk, Hara-san, and John should go around the house to see if you sense anything now. Lin, Mai, and Mika will stay in base." He opened the door and was about to leave when he turned back around. "By the way, Mika, you will give your account on the events before you passed out to Lin when I'm gone. Oh and Mai, try not to sleep on the job."

Mai fumed on the couch while the others giggled when exiting the room. Mai looked over to Mika with a curious glance. She had totally forgotten that she was there with her at the time. "Well…" she began.

**Sorry for the wait! And to make things clearer, Mika no longer has blue eyes. They're green. Some people were getting confused and I changed it in the previous chapters. I also changed some other things because I realized that I made a mistake in Mika's age. She's 18, not 17 for those who don't want to read the whole thing over again. And yes it is important for later chapters. Thanks for the people who support this and deal with my long waiting times! Again so sorry! And sorry for the mass amount of updates due to editing!**

**(1) Think of it like Kakashi's mask from Naruto except it's black.**


End file.
